


Drabbles: Han & Leia

by untapdtreasure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of unconnected drabbles for Han & Leia. Read each for individual summaries and information.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and Snowball Fights

Title: Love and Snowball Fights  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Almost like the holidays she’d taken with her Mother and Father when they’d gone skiing. Almost. And it had been pretty to watch as it fell from the sky.  
A/N: Written for a prompt given on tumblr. 

The planet was nothing like Hoth. The cold was still cold, but the snow was a powdery wonderland. Almost like the holidays she’d taken with her Mother and Father when they’d gone skiing. Almost. And it had been pretty to watch as it fell from the sky.

So when Han had dropped the plank on the Falcon, Leia had wasted no time disembarking and stepped right out into the white fluff. Excitement had trickled up her spine as she bent down to touch it with her gloved fingers. She remembered making snow forts with it as it a kid on those holidays. And a ton of snowballs for the wars her and the other kids had gotten together to playact. 

Han had been right behind her. Nose snarled as the stuff landed on his cheeks and head. If he hated anything, it was snow. Or rather the cold that always preceded it. He managed to slip the coat he was carrying around her shoulders to keep her further protected from the weather. “Come on, Leia. We ain’t got time for this. I have to see what’s wrong with the Falcon, and we’ll be off this rock in ten.” 

“Whatever you say, Captain.” Came her cheek reply as she disappeared around the opposite side of the Falcon from Han. She wasn’t about to waste these ten minutes. Not a bit. 

\- - 

Han slid his hand down the Falcon’s side, checking for the final time that the pieces were secured. It was humming beneath his hand, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright, Chewie. We’re pulling anchor. Let’s go. Princess, get your worship back on the Falcon. We’re liftin’ off this frozen rock.” 

Suddenly, there she was standing before him snowball in her hand. He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-.” It hit him square on the chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. “Goddamnit!” He doubled over, feigning serious pain and pretending that he’d indeed had the wind knocked out of him. He scooped up a handful of snow and charged in her direction. He didn’t take the time to pack it firm into a ball. Instead, when he got close enough, he threw it in her face before he tackled her to the ground.

“Han!” she shrieked as his body took the heavy impact onto the snow, shielding her from the force and the cold. She smacked his chest with both hands. “You idiot!” She scrambled up and off of him, blushing profusely at the closeness and the intimate nature of the way they’d fallen.

Han smirked, shrugging his shoulders. “Hey. I thought all was fair in love and snowball fights.”


	2. When You Touch Me

Title: When You Touch Me  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: Unlike her words and how they sometimes stung, her touch was always loving when it was on his bare skin.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr. 

Han closed his eyes as her fingertips moved along the scar at his shoulder. He felt the shiver that coursed through his body at the gentle touch of her fingers. Unlike her words and how they sometimes stung, her touch was always loving when it was on his bare skin. 

He reached up quietly, taking her hand and pressed her fingertips along the jagged scar. He stroked his finger over the back of hers and whispered, “Nothing I can’t handle, sweetheart.” He used his free hand to cup her cheek and drew her mouth down to his and kissed her mouth softly. 

He let his lips linger against hers for a moment then slowly pulled back so he could meet her eyes. He spoke softy, “When you touch me, nothing hurts.”


	3. Almost Doesn't Count

Title: Almost Doesn't Count  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: This caused the young scavenger’s heart to skip a beat. Was he melting her cold exterior after all? He had just about let her words allow him a cocky grin when she continued.  
A/N: This was written for a prompt on tumblr. 

The air was thick in the cockpit as Han once again kept them on target toward Bespin. The Golden One was still on shut down mode, and since she had kissed his cheek, there hadn’t been a word from her; kind or otherwise.

They stood at the same time, taking in the look of one another after their near escape from the Empire once again. He had seen her worse for wear so he chalked today up to being a good day.

Leia took a step toward him, hand on his forearm as he looked down at her. “You’re not so bad after all,” she admitted, almost shyly.

This caused the young scavenger’s heart to skip a beat. Was he melting her cold exterior after all? He had just about let her words allow him a cocky grin when she continued.

“Can we pretend I didn’t say that?” Her unusually cool demeanor betrayed her as the words tumbled out almost shakily. Her hands were shoved deep in her jacket pockets. No doubt to hide how they nervously tugged at the loose threads hidden deep inside. 

Han had seen the many sides of Princess Leia Organa over the years, and while this should have given him absolute pleasure, he wanted to give her a reprieve. They had been through a lot since being chased from Hoth by the Empire, and he didn’t want her to regret her actions in the days (or well, weeks as it were) since. 

“Sure, Princess. We can pretend whatever you want.” He moved into her space. It was all a deliberate ploy to get her to admit things on her own, and he’d play along. At least he would for right now. It really depended on how long she strung him along before he got desperate.


	4. Wrong Turn

Title: Wrong Turn  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The smirk that spread across his lip was not one of shame like he should feel, but of pure cockiness. He put up his hands.  
A/N: This was written for a prompt on tumblr. 

Han hadn’t been intending on opening the door to her bunk, but it was late, and he was tired. The day had dragged on and on, and he barely knew which way end was up. And he just happened to open her door and not his own. The realization only hit him after he stood staring at her perfectly pale breasts for what felt like an eternity. His eyes moved up, locking on her. 

A blush started on her cheeks as she reached for something to cover her almost naked body. “Han!” she shrieked. She pointed desperately for him to get out or turn his back. 

He shook his head, finally coming to his senses and turning away. The smirk that spread across his lip was not one of shame like he should feel, but of pure cockiness. He put up his hands. “Sorry. Sorry! Your highness. I took a wrong turn.” 

She pushed him forward, out of her room an slammed the door shut behind him. She was completely embarrassed and didn’t know what to say so instead she shoved her hands into the shirt and pulled it over her head before she barreled into the bed and covered herself up from head to toe.

“Really, Princess. I didn’t see much.” He chuckled softly. He moved away, a strut to his footsteps. “I saw everything,” he added under his breath.


	5. Kiss It Better

Title: Kiss It Better  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She must have hurt it when they’d made their emergency landing planetside.   
A/N: written for a prompt given on tumblr.

Han frowned as he saw her rubbing her neck. She must have hurt it when they’d made their emergency landing planetside. He approached slowly, hands resting on her hips from behind as he offered, “Want me to kiss it better, Princess?”

He didn’t wait for her reply as he lowered his lips gently to her neck, moving them slowly toward her shoulder to make sure he covered all of her ache. His arms slowly encircled her waist as she eased back into him and let out a soft moan of gratitude.

“Do you always work such magic with your mouth, Captain?” Her eyes were closed as he moved them back up to where it was hurting the most.

“Only when I’m responsible,” he breathed softly as he focused his attention on just holding her for a moment. They’d barely had a moment to breathe, and he needed this just as much as she did.

The ache had dulled, and she was content to just stay as they were as she wrapped her arms over top of his and closed her eyes. “My hero.”


	6. Utter Chaos

Title: Utter Chaos  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: . He had left her in the cockpit with the simplest instructions of do nothing, and he had returned to utter chaos.   
A/N: written for a prompt given on tumblr.

Han didn’t bother to hide his frustration. He had left her in the cockpit with the simplest instructions of do nothing, and he had returned to utter chaos. And he was too mad to hear any of her excuses.

“I asked you to do one thing,” he muttered for what felt like the hundredth time. He was half under the instrument panel trying desperately to find out where the smoke was coming from.

Leia’s fists were clenched at her sides. “And for the last time, you nerf herder, I didn’t do anything. The smoke started after whatever alterations you and that Wookie concocted. So, Captain, you had one job. And you failed.”

She turned on her heels and stomped from the cockpit. “Miserably,” she shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared down the hallway that lead to her sleeping quarters and slammed (and then locked) her door.


	7. Lay It Bare

Title: Lay It Bare  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: . He swiveled his Captain’s chair around. Noting that they were completely alone; no Chewie, no Threepio.  
A/N: written for a prompt given on tumblr.

Han felt her eyes on his back. The way she was looking at him had heat pooling below his belt. And so much more. He swiveled his Captain’s chair around. Noting that they were completely alone; no Chewie, no Threepio.

“You gonna do something or just stare at me like you wanna to fuck my brains out?” He crooked his finger at her, inviting her to move in for the ambush if she so desired.

Leia’s feet moved slowly at first, then with more confidence. She wedged one knee between his leg and the chair as straddled his hips. Her body pressing down as his pressed upwards. The friction was undeniable. “Han,” she moaned.

“That’s my name, sweetheart. Please do wear it out.” Their mouths met in a heated kiss as their clothes were being pushed and tugged until they were coming off. His nails raked over her skin as did his lips and teeth. He was eager to touch and taste all of her.

“Don’t stop.” Her eyes were wide, locked onto his as he removed the last of remaining barriers between them. She was positioned over him, waiting for him to take the lead. It was so unlike her to give up any semblance of power in these situations, but she trusted him. Loved him even.

“Don’t plan to,” he growled as he pulled her down onto him. The heat from her enough to make him breathless. “Leia,” he moaned as their mouths met again; teeth and tongues clashing as they settled into a steady rhythm.

Making love had never been more satisfying than it was with her. And it might sound cliche but every time felt like the first time when he was with her.


	8. Impress Me

Title: Impress Me  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: He hadn’t poked fun at her the first time when she had finally given in and asked for his help when something was just too heavy for her to lift on her own. And he had been on the serious side with everything they’d had to discuss.  
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Leia smirked as she and Han had been working non-stop side-by-side for almost four hours straight. He hadn’t poked fun at her the first time when she had finally given in and asked for his help when something was just too heavy for her to lift on her own. And he had been on the serious side with everything they’d had to discuss. To say that she was impressed might be pushing it, but she was something.

He tilted his head as she had stopped working. “Leia, something wrong? Hey…”

She snapped out of her reverie and shook her head. “Wrong? No, no. I just am wondering where Han is and what have you done with him?” Her voice gave a slight tremble as she realized she’d been caught thinking about him.

He looked at her quizzically. “Oh.” He scratched his head. “I guess I am still a bit behind. One of the glorious side effects of carbon freeze. Why? Miss me that much. Did ya?” He reached for her, pulling her close as he kissed the tip of her nose.

“And just when I thought you might impress me, there you go being cocky once again.” Truth was, she loved this side of him the most. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, letting her hand move up into his hair and she gave it a slight tug.


	9. Adventures In Babysitting

Title: Adventures In Babysitting  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The amusement that danced in Leia’s eyes was enough to tell him she wasn’t joking. Her lips twitched into a grin.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

“I accidentally brought an Ewok home.” Leia spoke as nonchalantly as if she had announced they were having brussel sprouts for dinner.

The words were barely out of her mouth when Han leaped up. “You had better be trying to see if you could make as an inner galactic comedian because if not…” He shook his head and then his finger in her direction. “Besides, I think I’m allergic. Look!” He pushed his sleeve up. “I’ve got hives just talking about it!”

The amusement that danced in Leia’s eyes was enough to tell him she wasn’t joking. Her lips twitched into a grin. She pulled out the pouch and inside rested a sleeping baby Ewok no bigger than Chewie’s hand. “Would you relax, Han! We’re just babysitting for the night. Her mother’s having a small procedure. So I couldn’t resist. Isn’t she precious? Her name is Kismet.”

Han’s arms went in the air, and his eyes rolled toward the ceiling. “Of all the things you manage to get us into…” He pointed at the Ewok. “This is quite easily the worst.” He groaned and flopped down on the Captain’s chair of the Falcon.

Then Leia scooped up the bundle of fluff and laid it in his arms. The baby immediately made a happy sound and reached for Han’s finger which it happily latched onto and put in her mouth to suck on. His eyes widened at first, then he relaxed a bit.

“How much trouble can she be?” Leia asked as she perched on the arm of the co-pilot’s flight chair.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Han’s voice sounded of doom and gloom, but his face told the story of how Kismet had already stolen his heart.


	10. All I Need

Title: All I Need  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Frustrated, he tried to block everything else out. This would have been a thousand times easier had his wife been home.  
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Han’s day hadn’t been the best, and the only bright spot was coming home to her. Yet, here he was at home and no Leia. He sat down on their couch and closed his eyes. Frustrated, he tried to block everything else out. This would have been a thousand times easier had his wife been home.

He must have eventually dozed off because he was being woken up to the feel of petal soft lips pressing against his neck. He moaned softly as he lifted a hand, making contact with her soft, brown hair. He weaved his fingers through the slightly wavy locks, knowing she had let her hair down after it being up in braids for most of the day.

He moaned again as he finally had enough leverage to tug her over the back of the couch and onto his lap. “I have missed you so much.” He kissed her mouth almost desperately as he shifted them and now loomed over her. His hands everywhere at once.

He then buried his face against her soft breasts and whispered, “Can you just hold me, Sweetheart?” Her answer came in the form of her arms moving around him gently and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


	11. Cutting It Close

Title: Cutting It Close  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: A smile formed on his lips just seconds before the smile was replaced with a frown. He hadn’t even had to look when the blade penetrated his skin. He’d known it was bad.   
A/N: written for a prompt I received on tumblr.

Han felt faint as the blade sliced across his arm. He’d been trimming a part to fit the Falcon’s hyperdrive, and he’d looked up as Leia entered the room. A smile formed on his lips just seconds before the smile was replaced with a frown. He hadn’t even had to look when the blade penetrated his skin. He’d known it was bad. Probably the worse injury he’d ever given to himself. And he let the blade drop to the floor at his feet.

“You’ve gone as pale as a ghost,” Leia smirked for half a second until she saw the crimson red as it darkened his sleeve then the front of his shirt. “Han, oh Han!” She ran toward him, eager to stop the blood flow. She used the skirts of her own dress to try and do so. “Chewie! Chewie! Get Luke! Han’s hurt himself.” She tried to keep pressure on the wound all the while trying to keep him from falling over. 

He clung to her, but he still tried to keep his weight from crushing her. He whispered, “Why, Princess, are you worried about me?” His frown deepened then. “I-I need to sit down. Leia, please?” If he didn’t sit down on his own power with her help, he was going to pass out and potentially hurt her in the process.

She helped ease him onto the floor of the cockpit. “You just stay with me. Chewie’s gonna get Luke. You’ll be back to your old self in no time. Not that that is anything to look forward to.” She brushed hair off his forehead, noting that his skin was clammy. “Just don’t pass out on me.” Her free hand moved from his forehead to his cheek.

He had the audacity to smile at her then. Sort of a drunk smile as he mumbled, “Why, Leia, I didn’t know you cared so much…” He blinked once then twice and by the third time, he had passed out entirely.

\- -

When he woke up, she was curled into his side and there was a fresh bandage on his arm. The pain was minimal at best, but he didn’t dare move. He could kiss the top of her head from their current position so he did so. “I might have to get hurt more often if this is the kind of attention I’m gonna get.”

Her head popped up at the sound of his voice. Relief washed over her face, but she wagged her finger at him. “Try it, Han Solo, and I will hurt you myself.”

He chuckled softly. “Okay. Okay. I’ll try to be good.” He gave her a smile that only he could.


	12. Nothin But a Smile

Title: Nothing But a Smile  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: T  
Summary: There his bride sat, naked as the day she was born wearing nothing but a smile.   
A/N: I'm trying to honor Carrie's memory by fulfilling my drabble prompts for Han and Leia. 

Han’s eyes went wide as saucers when he stepped into the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. There his bride sat, naked as the day she was born wearing nothing but a smile. Her long hair lay against her skin in what he knew she’d say was strategically placed areas. 

“Have you lost your damn mind?!” He shimmied out of his jacket, moving to cover her as Luke’s voice filled the air behind him. “Stay back, kid!” 

Leia’s cheeks went blood red as she pulled the jacket to cover her. “You said you were alone,“ she hissed as her arms slipped into the sleeves and pulled it tightly closed around her just as Luke stepped into the cockpit. 

“What did you say, Han?” Luke looked from Ham to Leia and down to his feet. His face just as red as Leia’s was. “Oh!” He started to back up then turned abruptly on his heels and headed out of the Millennium Falcon. “I see you got your hands full, Han. I’ll catch you tomorrow.” And he was gone. 

Leia buried her face against Han’s chest and groaned. When his arms wrapped around her, she lifted her head and met his eyes. “Well, that didn’t go as planned.” 

He kissed her softly, holding her as tightly as he dared. He deepened the kiss as his hand snaked under his jacket to caress her bear skin. “Maybe we can still salvage a bit of the mood.” 

They were still newlyweds after all.


	13. Calling You Daddy

Title: Calling You Daddy  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rated: K+  
Summary: They’d suspected for a few days now, but now he’d have confirmation.   
A/N: I'm trying to honor Carrie's memory by fulfilling my drabble prompts for Han and Leia. 

“I did a pregnancy test.” 

Those were the only words that Han heard as he walked in the door. His eyes twinkled with delight. They’d suspected for a few days now, but now he’d have confirmation. “Yeah? So?” 

His hands moved to her hips where he squeezed them gently to prompt her into telling him more. “Leia, you’re killing me here.” He shook her gently as he placed a kiss to her nose. 

“Is calling you Daddy going to give you an even bigger head than you have already?” Her eyes were wet and shiny with her own unshed joyous tears. Her arms moved around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. 

“You know it will, Princess.” The mere thought of Leia carrying his child absolutely terrified him, but it thrilled him to the bone as well. “I love you.” 

“I know.”


	14. Over the Edge

Title: Over the Edge  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: He had to keep himself in check, or this would be over before it even got started. 

 

Han’s eyes moved up his wife’s body. He smirked. “Excuse me? Did you ay something, your worship?” He had to keep himself in check, or this would be over before it even got started. He doubted she'd mind. The look in her eyes told him this would be quick.

 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Leia wasn’t playing around. She wanted him and wanted him badly. Her hands had already reached for the hem of her shirt and had tugged it up and over her head before she discarded it on the floor. She toed off her shoes and made quick work to slide her pants down her hips to pool at her feet on the floor. She stepped out of them, leaving her clad in nothing but her panties and bra.

 

Han had already started to remove his own shirt and pants at her demand that he get naked. The gleam in her eyes had him fully hard, and he couldn’t wait until she was straddling him. He reached for her, pulling her between his parted knees and placed desperate kisses to her stomach as his fingers worked the clasp of her bra and finally let it fall down her arms. “Leia,” he moaned.

 

She was having none of it as she pushed him back on the bed. She straddled him, pushing her panties to the side and taking him deep inside her with one thrust of her hips. “Han,” she grunted as she immediately started to move atop him. They never had trouble finding a rhythm that worked. It never failed to bring her to the edge and over so she wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take much to get her there. “Come on,” she pleaded. 

 

His eyes rolled back in his head as he growled, “I’m comin’, sweetheart. I’m comin’.”


	15. Home

Title: Home  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: K+  
Summary: She lifted her head, hiding nothing from him as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him desperately.   
A/N: In which Han wasn’t killed in Episode VII: The Force Awakens.

Leia’s arms moved around him, holding him as tight as he’d allow. Her eyes filled with tears, and she didn’t bother to wipe them away as they fell down her cheeks. “I almost lost you.” They’d barely escaped the Starkiller Base before it had exploded. She lifted her head, hiding nothing from him as she pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him desperately. 

 

They’d been given another second chance, and they intended to make the best of it. His mouth covered hers, deepening the kiss she’d initiated. His arm was tight around her as he moved one hand up to cradle the back of her head. He never wanted this moment to end.

 

“Welcome home, Han.”


End file.
